1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a method of testing a laser gyro and more particularly to a method of testing a laser gyro that provides both self testing capabilities and self diagnostics.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ring laser angular rate sensors, also called laser gyros, are well known in the art. One example of a ring laser angular rate sensor is U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,718 issued to Hanse, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Present day ring laser angular rate sensors include a thermally and mechanically stable laser block having a plurality of formed cavities for enclosing a gap. Mirrors are placed at the extremities of the cavities for reflecting laser beams and providing an optical closed-loop path.
It is highly desirable for a laser gyro to be able to execute self tests in order to provide the inertial navigation system using the laser gyro to estimate its reliability and functionality. Therefore, it is the motive of this invention to provide a built in test capability into a laser gyro orchestrated by an integrated microcontroller.